


Crossfire

by Drama_Duchess



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Pride Guilt, Sebastian getting shot, Sebastian saving Pride's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Duchess/pseuds/Drama_Duchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian becomes an unlikely hero by taking a bullet meant for Special Agent Pride. Will Sebastian make it out of this one alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullet Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian doesn't nearly get enough credit for all he does for the NOLA team. I can't seem to find many ficlets about him in the fandom, so I thought I'd write one. I wanted to see the "unlikely hero" actually be the hero for a change. So, this one is for the Sebastian Lund fans out there, who enjoy a little Sebastian-whump. Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

The pair sauntered through the front door of the Jefferson Parish Coroner's Office building casually and blended in with the coming and goings of employees and civilians alike. On surveillance cameras, they seemed composed and a little too calm in their demeanor to be considered remotely suspicious. Baseball Cap had the facial features of a young man and could easily pass for someone in his mid-twenties. Not more than five-nine in height and a hundred and forty pounds, he wore a blue work shirt, dusty jeans, and tan industrial boots. His partner, Scraggly Beard, was clearly the one in charge - the alpha male - and older of the two. Scraggly Beard looked to be in his late thirties, towering at six-one with a trim frame of a hundred and sixty-five pounds. His attire was similar to that of Baseball Cap, with the exception of an olive parka that concealed the semi-automatic weapon.

It was a relaxed atmosphere down in The Big Easy. Perhaps things were just a tad bit too relaxed. Especially since Hurricane Katrina and the federal flood hit, security had dwindled considerably, leaving the French Quarter and surrounding areas prone to an influx of crime. Many people left the battered city to start anew elsewhere. But then again, not many would have a reason to stay. The city struggled to rebuild over the years as well as strengthening their law enforcement. Places like the Jefferson Parish Coroner's Office were not high on the list of buildings to secure. One shabby sometimes faulty metal detector in the lobby operated by overly trusting guards was all they had. This made it easy for just about anyone to walk right in.

Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap clearly didn't appear to be the psychotic or insane types. They somehow managed to skillfully slip pass security with their firearm. Scraggly Beard counted on the metal detectors to malfunction when he passed through them. Let's just say where Scraggly Beard lacked in tech skills, Baseball Cap compensated. They knew exactly what they were doing and where they were headed. There was no question about that. After reviewing the footage, most would agree that violence wasn't the primary goal on their agenda, but used only when forced. They took the elevator down.

Medical Examiner Dr. Loretta Wade was coming from down the hall when she spotted the two men disappearing into the morgue. It was rather odd because she did not recognize them nor was she expecting any visitors. And she knew just about everyone who worked in her department. There really was no reason for anyone to be going in there. She followed them. Upon stepping through the double doors of the chilled room, the first thing she noticed was Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap standing over one of the bodies that was lying half-covered on the slab. Before she could ask what they were doing, Scraggly Beard quickly made his way around the table. And without warning, he shoved Dr. Wade against the rows of freezers before pulling out his firearm.

"Not a word." Scraggly Beard hushed vehemently as he pointed the barrel of the gun to Dr. Wade's forehead. "Or you die."

"W-what do you want?" Dr. Wade swallowed. Surely this was not the first time the doctor had been held at gunpoint, but it certainly was nerve-racking to know that her life could be taken away by a short pull of a trigger.

"It's not here. Where is it?" Baseball Cap pressed impatiently. He still stood near the body on the slab, unfazed by the smells of death and lingering chemical antiseptic cleaners.

The deceased was 30 year old Naval Petty Officer Jake Laveau, an apparent victim of an accidental heroin overdose turned homicide. It wasn't uncommon for service men to take their shore leave in New Orleans. It was a round-the-clock party city after all, filled with hard drink, vibrant music, and a good time. Things ended sourly for Petty Officer Laveau when he was found unresponsive in the back room of a seedy nightclub on the Quarter called The Easy Lounge. The owners of the night club called the cops. At first glance, NOPD concluded it to be a wild night gone too far, but after observing the field, something didn't add up. Petty Officer Laveau was left-handed, but the track marks on the crook of his left elbow suggested he injected using his right hand. It raised the question - if he was left-handed, wouldn't it be more plausible to inject into his right arm? This prompted further investigation and soon it was concluded that perhaps someone injected Petty Officer Laveau with a lethal dose of heroin and made it look like he had done it to himself. The case was immediately handed over to NCIS.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Wade inquired.

"Don't play stupid. You've already finished the autopsy so you know." Scraggly Beard nodded to the body. This was true. Dr. Wade had just finished examination and sewing up the Y-incision. Blood work had been sent to toxicology for confirmation on cause of death, x-rays had been taken, and any trace or oddities have been collected and sent to Sebastian for processing.

"The microchip. It was implanted in his arm." Baseball Cap sighed in annoyance. "You've found it." He added while pointing to a soft incision made about two inches from the palm of Petty Officer Laveau's wrist.

"We don't want to have to hurt you or anyone out there." Scraggly Beard warned with a sinister grin. "Just tell us what you did with the microchip." The barrel of the gun rested anxiously on the doctor's temple and suddenly the images of Danny and CJ, the two boys she fostered, flashed through her mind. They still needed her and if she were to die today, they would be thrown back into the system and forgotten. Loretta Wade could not let that happen. She cared too much about them.

"I-I-I don't have it." Dr. Wade stuttered nervously.

"Then where is it?" Scraggly Beard demanded. He was losing patience and Loretta could feel the aggressiveness in Scraggly Beard's tone. One way or another, he was going to get what he wanted. It was just a matter of how many people will die getting in his way.

"It's not here." Dr. Wade blurted dryly. "Forensics lab. I've sent it up to the forensics lab." And with that, Scraggly Beard released Dr. Wade.

"That was all I needed to know. It wasn't so hard, now was it?" Scraggly Beard's tone was laced with a hint of an on-the-edge foreboding menace that made Dr. Wade's skin crawl. It was like as if she could almost feel it in her bones that this was not going to end well and that something terribly bad was to happen. "You will not make any noise. The minute you do, people will die." He added. And just to show how serious he was, he whipped out a second gun from the back of his waistband and handed it to Baseball Cap.

Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap quickly exited the morgue, leaving a frazzled Dr. Wade reeling from what just occurred in her work space. But as soon as they left, Dr. Wade scrambled over to her desk and picked up the phone. The men were headed towards the forensics lab and she had to warn Sebastian. The thought did occur to her that she may very well have put the lab tech in the line of danger. She dialed the four-digit extension and waited for what felt like an eternity for someone to pick up.

N~N~N

"Let's learn things." Special Agent Dwayne Pride said as he walked into Sebastian's lab. He half expected to find the forensics examiner in the middle of conducting some zany experiment or other to prove one of his oddball conspiracy theories. As the doors closed behind him, Pride found Sebastian leaning against the counter with arms folded across his chest and a proud grin on his face. He appeared to be waiting patiently for Pride's arrival.

"What took you so long?" Sebastian joked sarcastically. Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and began taping on the keyboard. "You're looking at trace from the bottom of the vic's boots." Up on the screen was an enlarged picture of what appeared to be something under the microscope. It looked like some strange brown tentacle-like structure.

"Scientific name Drosera Rotundifolia, also known as Sundew, a predator plant similar to that of a Venus flytrap. The tiny sticky hairs covering the top of the leaf trap unsuspecting insects, hence, absorbing it as food. Such plants are quite rare and are usually found in bogs and marshes. Therefore, it places your vic, Petty Officer Laveau, in the closest such place 3 hours outside of New Orleans - in the Kisatchie National Forest. Why would he be frolicking around in the Kisatchie National Forest, you ask? Well, my theory is that it has something to do with this." Sebastian picked up a small flat circular microchip the size of an aspirin with a pair of tweezers. "I don't know what's on it yet..."

The phone on Sebastian's desk rang urgently. He knew how much Pride didn't like interruptions when they were going over stuff relevant to the current case. "But, what we do know is, uh, is..." Sebastian tried to continue his train of thought but the phone's urgent ringing distracted him. He alternated glances between the phone and Agent Pride. "..is that it must contain something pretty darn important to..." His attention was diverted to the ringing phone again.

"Sebastian, focus." Agent Pride advised.

"Sorry, just let me get that." Sebastian said in exasperation. He put the microchip back on the petri dish and made his way around the counter to his desk. And before he could say a word into the receiver, Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap filed into the room.

Scraggly Beard had a hand suspiciously concealed in the thick pocket of his parka, while Baseball Cap had his right hand slowly reaching for the gun he hid in the back of his waistband. Judging from their dodgy body language, Agent Pride knew something wasn't right. Agent Pride had caught the two men off guard. Of course, they counted on a lab tech or two to be in the room, which would've been easy to subdue. But they hadn't anticipated a federal agent to be there. With hands on hips, nearly touching and revealing the gun and badge he had on his belt, Agent Pride turned facing the men. Without thinking, Scraggly Beard pulled out his weapon, and on the glimpse of a firearm, Pride reached for his gun. But it was an instant too late.

Gunfire erupted without warning inside the Jefferson Parish Coroner's Office. Shuffling and screams were heard from all directions as people sought cover behind desks and file cabinets. Paper and shattered glass rained on the bleached grey tiles of the first floor forensics laboratory. Agent Pride dove behind the counter before the first shot rang out. In the commotion, Sebastian dropped the phone and scrambled behind the desk. The room was shot-up with holes and littered with debris. People scurried away from the wrath of the armed men. Those who were fortunate enough to make it to the exits found security in freedom, and those who didn't, hid the best they could.

Sebastian took a peak from behind a leg of the desk to find Scraggly Beard taking cover behind a file cabinet and Baseball Cap behind a bookcase. Agent Pride was behind the long end of the counter returning fire. Sebastian's attention drew to the mysterious microchip that was still lying in the petri dish on top of the counter. And somehow, he figured this had to be what the two men were after. It was the microchip because nothing else in the lab could render such violence. There was definitely something very important embedded on that microchip.

Sebastian Lund spent the last five years as the forensics examiner for the Jefferson Parish Office. He worked closely alongside Dr. Wade, as well as Agent Pride and his team. He never expected to grow so attached to the people he worked with. It took him a while to realize they were not limited to being only his co-workers. They were his friends. Though more importantly, they were family. They cared and looked out for each other. It was just something family did. Sebastian knew he was eccentric, but all he ever wanted was to belong somewhere - to fit in, to feel accepted. It wasn't so far-fetched to see that he had a family in Loretta, Pride, Brody, and LaSalle. He didn't have much else to fall back on. His only known existing blood relative was an elderly aunt suffering from dementia who lived in Seattle.

Pride's dinner gatherings were the times Sebastian enjoyed the most. Everyone knew that Pride had killer culinary skills - Louisiana-style. But setting the good food aside, it was the togetherness that warmed the young lab tech's heart and patched the void in his soul. He liked being in a place where he felt needed and wanted. Although, he had his share of butting heads with computer specialist Patton Plame, he took the teasing in his stride. Their arguments ranged from debunking urban legends to whether or not the US government has secret technology in Area 51. And such heated arguments have been known to escalate to monetary bets and ridiculous contests, but somewhere deep down inside, there was a brotherly bond that only they understood.

Sebastian never considered himself to be a hero. If anything at all, he was quite the opposite. He had always been of the passive variety - always believing that brains were more powerful than brawn. His comfort zone was behind a computer or deeply immersed in the latest publication of a science journal. He was not meant be the athletic sort, but rather the nerdy, invisible type. His awkward six foot one gangling frame was more willowy than beefy. He had a mop of disheveled dark hair that met with an almond-shaped face. Gritty stubble dotted his chin and retro black-rimmed G-man glasses perched atop a slightly convex nose. Sometimes, he wished he looked more like LaSalle - chiseled and handsome.

He eyed the microchip on the counter and thought of the many different ways this could go wrong. But he felt he had to do something instead of helplessly hide behind a desk and wait for the bullets to stop flying overhead. This was his lab - the one place aside from his apartment where he felt safe. It was unacceptable for someone to violate his personal space and destroy everything he worked so hard to build. He needed to take back the one thing that meant something to the assailants - the microchip. Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap were focused on Agent Pride and apparently the Senior Agent was purposely drawing the gunfire away from where Sebastian hid, giving the tech the perfect opportunity to grab the microchip. At least, that's what he thought.

Sebastian pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and bolted out from behind the desk. He quickly lunged toward the counter, but dived onto the floor when Baseball Cap fired a few rounds at him. Covering over his head with both arms and breathing in a mouth full of dust, Sebastian rode out the storm of bullets that erupted from both sides. This move placed him a few feet closer to Pride.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" Agent Pride hollered. "Stay down. That's an order."

Amidst the gunfire, Sebastian found the courage to reach a hand onto the top of the counter and feel for the petri dish that held the microchip. He quickly got hold of it, but it didn't take long for a few bullets to shatter the beakers just inches away. Sebastian recoiled, though not fast enough, at the explosion of glass sprinkled around. He cried out as a shard of glass struck the back of his hand. Blood immediately oozed from the cut. But somehow Sebastian didn't care. With his uninjured hand, he clenched the microchip in his fist and vowed not to let go of it no matter what.

It was strange for him to have developed such a close bond to an object he knew nothing about. There were no indications that the contents were even relevant to the case. But if this was something that could help break the case, then Sebastian knew he had to do something to secure it. It was worth dying for and from the current outlook, survival seemed frightfully slim. Huddled on the floor between the wall and the counter, he felt like a scared, trapped animal. Working in the lab was supposed to shield him from danger and situations like this. He glanced up and watched Pride duck for cover.

In the excitement, Sebastian noticed Baseball Cap change location. Scraggly Beard was drawing the fire while Baseball Cap made an attempt to circle around. He was now behind the table with the ultracentrifuge, which brought him that much closer to where Sebastian and Pride were hiding. Before Sebastian could make a sound, Baseball Cap sprang from behind the table. He aimed his firearm point blank range at Sebastian, who was sitting with knees slightly bent in front of him. With his heart pounding in his mouth, he knew this would be the end. Perspiration glossed over his forehead as he stared wide-eyed into the barrel of the gun. There was no hope for him now. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he waited for the impact of the bullet.

For something that should not take more than a second, time had a way of standing still. Sebastian eventually heard a gun fire and expected to feel pain, but to his surprise, he felt nothing. In fact, there was no pain or blood coming out of any part of his body. By some odd miracle, he was still very much alive. Panting breathlessly, he watched in horror as blood spurted out of a bullet wound square in Baseball Cap's chest. The room seemed to swim in slow motion as Baseball Cap crumpled to the floor. Sebastian turned his head to find Agent Pride's smoking gun had been directed right at Baseball Cap. Pride was aware of his surroundings and it was nice to know that Pride had his back.

"You'll be alright." Agent Pride promised. Sebastian must've had a pretty frightful look on his face for Pride to offer some degree of comfort. "I'll get us out of this."

"It's taking forever for back-up to arrive, huh?" Sebastian said half in jest and half in anticipation. His voice cracked badly. Surely, after the first shots, somebody in the building would've alerted the authorities. Being cornered in a room with no alternative ways to get out was not a good place to be.

"They'll be here. We just need to hang tight." Agent Pride said, sounding sure of himself. Everyone knew Dwayne Pride was a man of his word. But under the circumstances, he may very well be giving false hope.

Sebastian found it hard to tear his eyes away from Baseball Cap, who was lying on his stomach with blood slowly pooling underneath him. It was eerily hypnotizing. He had seen dead bodies before and he certainly had no fear of them. But there was something different about this one. It had very much to do with the trauma Sebastian suffered while witnessing the man get shot and die instantly in front his eyes. The blank and empty look on Baseball Cap's face before he keeled over haunted Sebastian. It wasn't an expression that he'll easily forget. The image will plague him for years to come. He admired Agent Pride for appearing so unaffected by this part of the job. Maybe "appearing" is the key word here. If this freaked him out, he didn't show it. Sebastian stared at the body. Baseball Cap's cap had fallen off when he hit the floor, revealing a crown of straw-colored hair. Somewhere far away, Sebastian heard someone calling his name. It took a while to register that it was Pride who was calling him.

"Sebastian." Pride called a third time. Sebastian turned his head to face Pride. "Listen to me. You need to breathe, yea?" He instructed, followed by demonstrating a few inhales and exhales. "Good. You're doin' good. Don't look at him."

Sebastian tried to obey. He kept telling himself to maintain focus on Pride and not the dead body that was lying just inches away from him. For the moment, the room was deathly silent without gunfire. Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian suddenly saw movement. Scraggly Beard had shifted from behind the file cabinet and moved into a position that left Pride dangerously exposed. Sebastian clearly saw the gun drawn and aiming directly at Agent Pride, who had been busy reloading a clip into his firearm. It was a split second decision that Sebastian had to make. There was no hesitation on his part. He just knew what he had to do and do it quick. Everything that followed happened so fast.

"Pride!" Sebastian shouted. He would be competing with the speed of a bullet, but he had to at least try.

It was crazy, but during that very moment, he was not afraid. Perhaps the fear had been replaced with an adrenaline rush that consumed his body. Or perhaps he had grown tired of being bullied and violated. Or perhaps it was because these men destroyed his lab and was about to take away one more thing that he valued. It fueled his anger. The life in front of him was a life worth saving.

His relationship with Dwayne Pride was a good one. The job may be the boundary that set them apart, but Sebastian always felt that he could go to Pride with anything. And Pride made time for him outside his busy schedule and the best part was the wise advice. Sebastian knew Pride was someone he could count on and for that, he was already grateful. Respect just didn't begin to describe the admirable feeling he had for Pride. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Pride was like a father to him.

Before Pride could respond to Sebastian's cry, he got tackled hard by the scrawny forensics examiner and knocked off balance. Simultaneously, the sound of a deafening gunshot rang out. The impact of the tackle tossed the two a few feet from each other, leaving them out in the open. Pride recovered quickly after the tuck and roll. Still with gun in his hand, he lay sprawled across the floor. He aimed for body mass and fired his gun without giving Scraggly Beard a chance to repeat fire. The bullet hit Scraggly Beard in the upper torso. Pride watched on as Scraggly Beard's dead weight came crashing over backwards atop a free-standing shelving unit that held all sorts of bottled specimens.

"Sebastian, you alright?" Pride called breathlessly with his focus still on Scraggly Beard's body lying in a heap on top of broken shelves. He managed to sit up on his heels and put his gun back into the security of the holster.

The mean tackle sent both of them practically flying in opposite directions. It practically knocked the wind out of Pride. Though, it surprised him how a lanky kid like Sebastian could pack in so much power. In the scuffle, Pride didn't have time to check Sebastian's status. He was too preoccupied with Scraggly Beard's next move. He only knew he had to count on his reflexes to recover faster and reclaim his advantage in the situation.

Pride expected to get a clever quip from the lab tech, or at the very least a groan, but there was no reply. He looked over to where he had last seen Sebastian and his heart sank. Sebastian was lying motionless on his stomach with the back of his head facing Pride. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off before registering the horrible reason behind this stillness.

No, no, no. This can't be. Don't be dead. Please, don't be dead. Pride thought bitterly. They've come way too far for things to end up like this. No harm was supposed to come to Sebastian. He was supposed to see to it, but clearly he had failed.

"Sebastian?" Agent Pride called again as he rushed over, still with hope that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Sebastian wore a green zippered hoodie and a yellow screen print t-shirt with jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. For some, it would be considered unprofessional to dress this way to work, but this was typical attire for Sebastian Lund. He often said that he needed to be comfortable in order to "work his magic." And because Sebastian had a track record for efficiency and being something of a genius, no one challenged it. He was quirky and had idiosyncrasies others found odd, but everyone respected the eccentricity. This was because it came with the whole package.

With shaky hands, Pride turned an unconscious Sebastian over as careful as possible. Instantly, his eyes travelled down to a red spot partially hidden by the flap of his hoodie. He pulled it open to reveal a nasty gunshot wound to the stomach. Pride winced at the sight of the damage. Blood was still gradually blooming out of the wound and it looked pretty awful. He then felt Sebastian's neck for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"Hey, kid?" Pride grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders and shook him gently. Sebastian remained unresponsive. Pride quickly looked around for something to use to stop the bleeding. He saw a piece of fabric peeking from under the rubble and discovered was a lab coat after yanking it out. Pride used it to press firmly against the wound to hinder the blood loss. The moment he'd done this, Sebastian stirred and moaned.

"Sebastian?" Pride lulled. The slits of the young man's eyes peeled open slightly and never was Pride ever so glad to see Sebastian conscious. "No, don't move." Pride instructed when Sebastian tensed.

The last thing Sebastian remembered was plunging head on towards Agent Pride to shove him out of the way of direct fire. He heard the gunshot but didn't remember actually getting shot. When he collided with Pride, he was knocked over like a bowling pin. He did feel a weird sharp sting in his gut before everything went black. He wasn't sure what happened after that. The next thing he knew, Pride was staring down at him looking like his new puppy had been run over by a truck. Something was wrong. He couldn't understand why he was in so much pain and more importantly, why Pride was pushing down on the spot that hurt so much. He glanced down to see what was making him so uncomfortable and panic consumed him when he saw the blood-soaked fabric. It appeared to be quite an alarming amount of blood. By then, it was evident what had happened.

"I've been shot?!" Sebastian mumbled weakly with a hint of fear. It dawned on him that people die from gunshot wounds. Bleeding to death was a terrifying thought and he suddenly felt agitated. Was this the end? Was he going to die? There was so much blood. Nausea hit and he breathed a little harder.

"Look at me. Sebastian, I need you to look at me." Pride demanded, trying to keep him from going hysterical. "You're going to be fine. Eyes on me, ok? Eyes on me."

It took Sebastian a few seconds to divert his attention from the bloodstains to Pride. The defeated look in his eyes told Pride that he was scared and in extreme pain. Feeling helpless, all Pride could do was offer a feigned reassuring grin to convince him that things weren't so bad. He continued to apply direct pressure onto the wound. Momentarily, authoritative voices and hurried footsteps became audible in the hall. From the sounds of things, the police had stormed the building, but the cavalry had come a little too late.

"We're in here!" Pride called out urgently as two uniformed officers appeared at the doorway. He identified himself and demanded emergency medical assistance immediately. Upon seeing the situation before them, one of the officers radioed for medics.

"Don't press so hard." Sebastian sobbed between weak labored breaths. The pressure was making it terribly hard to breathe.

"Sorry, kid. Can't do that." Pride replied. He could feel Sebastian's life slowly slipping away and there was nothing more he could do. It was a forlorn sense of helplessness toppled with grief and guilt. He dodged the bullet because Sebastian took it for him. It was the ultimate sacrifice - a sacrifice that wasn't supposed to happen. Pride was angry, dejected, fearful, and most of all, sorry.

Sebastian was many things, but he wasn't sorry and had no regrets for what he had done. Perhaps the only thing that bothered him was the fact that he was scared. There was a part of him that wanted to let go. It was so much easier to give into the pain. But deep down inside, there was a reason he was holding on and he was trying so hard to remember what that reason was. He was fighting for something. There was some important task he had to finish before he could surrender. A raw itch was developing from the gash on top of his right hand. It throbbed so fiercely that he could barely move his fingers. His attention shifted to his left hand, which was still clenched ever so tightly. There was something inside that fist. Suddenly, it all came back and he remembered his mission. He had to make sure he delivered that small microchip into the right hands.

"Pride." Sebastian murmured.

"I'm right here. Take it easy. Help's on the way." Pride said thoughtfully.

"Y-you need to t-take this." Sebastian drawled. He pushed his fist towards Pride. Sebastian's hand trembled uncontrollably. Pride held out his hand to receive whatever Sebastian was about to give him. It was a relief to finally let go of the microchip simply because he was so tired. Upon the microchip changing hands, Pride realized what this was all about. Sebastian was protecting the one piece of evidence that Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap haven't destroyed. So, not only was Sebastian dedicated to his job even under such deadly circumstances, he was also a hero for saving a life. Pride shook his head lightly in amazed disbelief.

"It might help." Sebastian breathed, almost strenuously. He watched Pride tuck the chip safely into his pocket. Knowing that he'd done his duty, he felt the heavy burden being lifted. It was ok to relax now and he could let the exhaustion take over. He allowed his eyes to fall to a close, but only to be jolted awake by Pride.

"No you don't." Pride said firmly. "You have to stay awake."

Sebastian mumbled incoherently in objection. All he wanted to do was rest and Pride was cruelly depriving him of that. He tried to obey Pride's orders, he really did. But a stronger force was pulling him under and he didn't want to fight it any longer. Sebastian was eerily aware of his chances. If he gave in to the darkness, it was highly unlikely that he was going to come out of it. He'd die. It was a thought that initially frightened him, but maybe dying wasn't such a bad idea. At least the pain would be gone and maybe he'll be headed to a better place. He carefully weighed out the consequences. Though, it didn't take him too long to figure this one out. However, one thing was for sure, Pride was the one man in the entire world that he respected, admired, and looked up to. He didn't want Pride to watch him die like this, but he had to be selfish. This was the sendoff he wanted and it was comforting to know that he wouldn't die alone.

The blood loss took its toll, rendering him weak and lightheaded. He knew the medics were on the way, but maybe they won't make it in time to save him. His mind grew heavy and started to drift. It was difficult to maintain focus on the present time. Sebastian's gaze fell onto the worry lines etched on Pride's hardened face. Sebastian gave a rough smile to say that he knew Pride had done all he could. Somehow, this also revealed Sebastian's true intention and Pride read it.

"Sebastian, hang on." Pride urged.

"It's ok." Sebastian whispered softly. He gave a small pained sigh and his whole body seemed to relax. He'd already lost a great deal of blood and it caused him to grow weaker and weaker by the second. He didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open. Finally, his eyelids drooped and closed.

"No, no. Hey, kid. Come on. You can't do this to me. Open your eyes. Do you hear me? Sebastian!" Pride ordered desperately and grabbed Sebastian by the collar. But it was to no avail. Panic had taken full blown as Pride starred at Sebastian's ashy complexion mirroring death. "Where are the medics?" Pride shouted madly. When he turned to the officers, he spotted Dr. Loretta Wade entering the debris-filled room.

Dr. Wade was drawn back by the condition of the room. It was hard to believe that something that was once so orderly and clean was now in ruins. She knew how much this lab meant to Sebastian and how meticulous he was about keeping everything neat and precise. They used to joke about how Sebastian would notice it if so much as a pen was moved from his desk. Right then, the room never looked so defeated and in complete chaos. Her eyes immediately settled onto Sebastian, who was lying unconscious at the far end of the room. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Agent Pride pressing a thick wad of blood-stained cloth to Sebastian's stomach.

"Loretta, he needs help." Pride implored. Dr. Wade quickly climbed over the rubbish and made her way to Agent Pride.

It was a matter of eight minutes from the time Scraggly Beard and Baseball Cap left Dr. Wade's office until the cease fire in Sebastian's lab. And within that eight minute time frame, two people were left dead, an entire lab annihilated, and now, Sebastian was fighting for his life. Dr. Wade felt responsible for the men storming the lab. But she hadn't realized what she'd done until she saw Sebastian covered in blood. After all, it was she who sent them to the forensics lab in search of the microchip in the first place. Only then did she understand the horrible mistake she made under duress. She never intended for anyone to get hurt, especially Sebastian.

With fingers already sticky with blood, Pride was afraid to release the pressure he held on the wound. An enormous amount of grief, regret, and sadness swept over Dr. Wade when she took a closer look at Sebastian's haggard condition. It was apparent that he suffered. Although the young man's pale face was glossed over with sweat, he looked quite deathly. And it worried her that there appeared to be no immediate rise and fall of his chest. Terrified, Dr. Wade checked his vitals before going to the wound. She found his pulse barely there. But at least he was still alive. She had to work fast.

Stunned for a moment, Pride tipped back and watched on as Dr. Wade carefully uncovered and inspected the wound. He glanced at the gruesome amount of blood that stained Sebastian's clothing, to the amount that was absorbed by the compress fabric, to the clotted blood that was caught between his fingers. Helplessness was a handicap. There came a point where he just couldn't stand by and watch anymore. He needed to do something. The blare of ambulance sirens were heard approaching and it gave Pride a reason to slip away from the awful sight of the gore.

Seconds later, Pride reappeared with two paramedics. He stood a good distance away allowing the medics to do the needful all the while watching them work swiftly with Dr. Wade. When they cut open the shirt, he stared hypnotically at the bloody gunshot wound that ripped through Sebastian's flesh. Pride overheard them throwing medical jargon around like as if it was some secret language that only they understood. He wished he knew what was going on, but perhaps it was better for him not to know. They stabilized Sebastian, quickly loaded him onto a stretcher, and wheeled him out.

Pride did what he could to clear the way to the ambulance as a trove of policemen, reporters, and onlookers had accumulated. He wanted to stick with Sebastian more than anything, but he had to remain behind to make a statement. After all, there were still two bodies in the lab that he had to explain. Dr. Wade had gone in his stead, so at the very least, Sebastian was not alone. Before Loretta followed the stretcher into the ambulance, she promised Pride she would call him with any news.

Still reeling from the earlier events, Pride stood there slightly stupefied as he watched the ambulance speed away from the curb. Snapping back to reality once the ambulance went out of sight, he suddenly remembered Brody and LaSalle, who had been currently chasing a lead across town. His hands shook as he reached for his phone.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Sebastian's Badge of Courage

Wheelchair-bound Patton Plame waited patiently in the dimly lit, yellowish tiled room of the 4th floor ICU at Tulane Medical. Lying in the hospital bed in front of him was a much sedated Sebastian with an octopus of tubes and wires sticking out of his body. It had been years ago, but he remembered being in a similar room. He remembered it like it was yesterday - the smells, the sounds, and of course, the pain. It was all too familiar. He stared at the figure in the bed and all he could think about was how much he took Sebastian for granted. Patton found special delight busting his chops and sometimes he even seemed quite the bully, although he never meant any real harm by it. Besides, Patton loved to have the last word in everything. He would never admit the fact that without Sebastian, he wouldn't have a rival worthy of the same level. And someone with a brain of his caliber needed to be challenged. Sebastian filled that need. Seeing his opponent so quelled was just not right. By then, everyone was aware of what Sebastian had done to get himself into this mess. Sebastian's sacrifice didn't come as a surprise to Patton. Sebastian always had it in him to fight for things he believed in. Patton just didn't want to lose a good friend. 

Sebastian had only been out of surgery a little over two hours ago. A team of surgeons were called into the ER to operate. They dug out the bullet, quickly stopped the bleeding, and managed to stabilize him. It was something short of a miracle that the bullet didn't hit anything vital. However, the loss of blood and extensive surgery left him very fragile and weak. The doctors felt it wise to keep him in intensive care for the next twenty four hours just to be safe. There was always a chance that things could go wrong. Shortly after wrapping things up at the crime scene, Pride was later joined by Agents Brody and LaSalle at the hospital. 

Meredith Brody sat on a plastic chair taking occasional swigs at a cup of coffee she bought from the coffee machine down the hall. It was only earlier that morning that she spoke to Sebastian via teleconference from the squad room. He was unusually chirpy because he was so excited about going to the Wizard World Comic Con next weekend. He'd been looking forward to it all year. For the short period of time she'd known Sebastian, she had grown to appreciate his knack for perfection. In many ways, he reminded her a little bit of herself at that age. It saddened her to think he was now hanging onto dear life. Then thoughts of her twin sister Emily flooded her mind. She remembered the day they told her Emily had been killed by a drunk driver. The pain was more than she could bear and she didn't want to have to go through that again. 

While Brody was lost in her thoughts, Christopher LaSalle was fidgety. He paced a bit. Then sat down and picked up an old edition of a National Geographic magazine from the table. He tried to read the article on capuchin monkeys in the Amazon rainforest, but nothing sunk in. His mind was very uneasy. Not only was he afraid for Sebastian, he was downright angry. He was angry for not being there to protect him. Sebastian was brainy and broke many cases with his worldly knowledge but he didn't know the first thing about strategy and even less about self-defense. He often acted without thinking of consequences and that was dangerous. With the teasing and amicable bullying aside, LaSalle considered Sebastian like a brother. He needed Sebastian to pull through.

Pride spent his time talking to Dr. Wade and occasionally slipping out of the waiting room to make a phone call. It was an especially big weight on his shoulders because Sebastian made the ultimate sacrifice by jumping in front of a bullet for him. If it wasn't for Sebastian's selflessness, he would've been dead. Pride needed retaliation, but revenge had already taken place with Scraggly Beard lying in the morgue. Somehow, he felt it wasn't fulfilling enough. He wanted more. 

Everyone was holding their breath and anxious for good news on Sebastian. The waiting was worst of all because it meant sitting around growing more and more restless by the minute. Not having any answers fueled their worry and skepticisms. After what felt like an eternity, one of the doctors came out to tell them the results. It was made clear that although the surgery was successful, the rest was really up to Sebastian. 

Only brief visits were allowed and Pride, Dr. Wade, Brody, and LaSalle all sat with Sebastian a while. Pride was the last of the group to leave and therefore had run into Patton in the hall. Patton had arrived to the hospital late because after hearing what happened, he was adamant about cracking the microchip. He didn't want to wait around and let anxiety get the best of him. He felt a need to not only keep busy, but also obligated to unlock the mystery behind the piece of evidence that Sebastian protected and risked his life for. It was the only way to cope with Sebastian being critical. It didn't take long for Patton to figure it out at all. After all, he was a genius and very tech savvy. 

Patton had been sitting by Sebastian's bedside for a long time. He knew there was nothing he could do to make Sebastian heal faster. And certainly, sitting there and starring at him was not going to make a difference. He did have an option of going home or off on some hot date, but somehow, there was no place he'd rather be than by Sebastian. Maybe he stayed because he figured Sebastian needed to know someone was there for him, or at least so that he could feel the energy of a positive presence around him. When Patton closed his eyes, he could hear the all-too-familiar sounds of beeps and dings from monitors. The funny smell of medicines and disinfectants tickled his nose. He realized how far he'd come from that dreadful night some years ago - The Accident, he called it. He chuckled lightly at thought of keeping the "how" part a secret. Though the actual reason for him ending up permanently wheelchair-bound wasn't much of a special story, it was just the idea of stringing everyone along that made him the most intriguing and mysterious man of the hour.

Patton didn't want to over analyze the situation, but he realized how poorly Sebastian appeared. Sebastian was already thin and pasty on a usual everyday basis, but now, he was just even more thin and pasty. He was barely recognizable with his glasses removed and hair devoid of massive gel. If he didn't mess with his looks so much, he would actually be considered quite attractive. A piece of brown hair had fallen over his forehead. Not only did it shave years off his face, but it also made the dark circles under his eyes more prominent. He looked like he would shatter to a million pieces with a single touch. A thermal blanket had been pulled up to his armpit. It covered his polka-dotted hospital gown, which concealed the thick bandage protecting the wound. There was a short rise and fall of the chest as the patient breathed. Then Patton noticed the bandaged hand. The hand was wound up with layers of white gauze. They said it took four stitches to close that cut. 

The hours soon inched into the night. There had been no change in Sebastian's condition. Patton stifled a yawn and was about to doze when he heard a soft moan. He blinked back the tiredness from his eyes and studied Sebastian closely. He got pretty excited at the thought of Sebastian regaining consciousness so he can be the first to tell him what a jackass he was for scaring everyone like that. Sebastian breathed a little harder and stirred uncomfortably. A louder moan escaped his lips followed by Sebastian opening his eyes. Patton was anticipating a where-am-I? or what-happened? or how-long-have-I-been-out? response, but to his surprise, he got something totally unexpected. 

Sebastian hadn't said a word, but his eyes locked onto Patton. Instantly, tears brimmed behind his smoke-grey eyes and flowed down his cheeks. He couldn't speak because his throat felt too dry and raw. But Patton understood the amount of pain just by the expression in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian’s face contorted into a grimace. He choked on a sob after drawing in a breath of air. It only took a second for the monitors to sound off a symphony of bleeps as he became more agitated. Patton's first instinct was to get the nurse, but before he could call for one, a nurse appeared in the doorway with a dose of morphine. He pushed his wheelchair in reverse and allowed the nurse to do her job. Ever so calmly, she injected the morphine into his IV drip.

"Is he alright?" Patton asked, needing reassurance.

"The painkillers have worn off. Giving him another dose. This should do the trick." The nurse said as she finished up her task. "It'll knock him out, but at least it will give him some relief from the pain."

Patton looked sorrowfully at Sebastian, who seemed spent from the crying. The nurse double checked all the machines, scribbled something quick on the chart, and closed the door softly behind her when she left. 

"Looks like you're in good hands." Patton said darting his eyes over to where the nurse had been standing. "And, hey, she's cute too." He joked, trying to make light of the situation. He did not expect an answer in return, seeing as how things were. 

Sebastian's uneven breathing became more stable as he allowed the drugs to work in his system. He just looked completely drained of energy. Muscle spasms made his body twitch slightly. It wasn't a very pleasant sight to see. In fact, it was a bit scary if one wasn't prepared for these little episodes. But Patton had more experience than anyone would ever know on the physical healing process. So, this did not horrify him. He wanted to be able to say that he knew exactly what Sebastian was going through but that wasn't entirely true. Sebastian was involved in a hostage turned deadly shootout - not something that most ordinary people would encounter. The trauma would be enough to mess with someone's mind for a long time. Patton figured Sebastian needed to know he was safe more than anything else. 

"You're going to be ok. Ain't no one's gonna hurt you. They'd have to go through Triple P first. So, don't you worry." Patton offered. Two more tears fell when Sebastian blinked. Although he didn't say anything, he seemed to understand what Patton was telling him. 

The morphine and other drugs were ebbing away the pain and rendering him very drowsy. His whole body tingled at the high dosage. He leaned his head further back against the pillow. He didn't try to speak mostly because he didn't have the energy to. Somehow, he knew Patton wouldn't take it personal. He realized he must look pretty awful for Patton not to give a smart remark. It really wasn't in Patton's nature not to boast about something. Sebastian let out a weak groan defining his misery. Sleep had drawn on him and he wasn't going to fight it. It was only a matter of seconds before his eyes fell to a close. He sighed tiredly and passed out again.

"Yea, you get some rest." Patton concluded softly. "Damn it." He muttered to himself and shook his head in dismay.

Patton watched Sebastian sleep for a while. The thought came to him of how little recognition was given to the forensics examiner. He was often teased and taunted. When they needed a guinea pig for their experiments or theories, he was ever present and automatically nominated. He didn't mind it and never complained. Everyone relied on him for all the answers and he's never let anyone down. They came to Sebastian because they knew he would provide them with the knowledge. Sebastian was a quirk but he was good at his job. He cracked more cases than anyone could give him credit for. Yet he often sat back while everyone else shined. No one stopped to acknowledge the importance of his role in the equation. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't have gotten as quick and far as they did with the cases. Everyone relied on him for all the answers and he's never let anyone down. If he doesn't make it through this one, he would've surely let them all down. 

"You better hurry up and get well because you still owe me a rematch. Don't think I've forgotten about that. You gotta gimme the satisfaction of whooping your ass. We're gonna up the ante this time - winner pays for dinner at Chez Pierre. I'm looking forward to basking in victory and savoring every bite of that succulent crawfish gumbo. A little bullet ain't gonna be your excuse this time. You ain't getting out of it that easy." Patton said flatly in a combined tone of jest, intimidation, and affection. 

Patton, of course, was referring to the strategic world of chess. The only worthy opponent Patton could find for the game was Sebastian. This was because, like Patton, Sebastian was really good at chess. In fact, Sebastian was a chess champion in his college days. He had competed and won various chess tournaments all over the nation. Patton had his share of wins and has been around the chess circuit himself. But when he found out Sebastian once held the title for US Champion, Patton knew he had to take a stab at beating the best. Thus far, Patton had not succeeded and shelled out quite a lot on beer money, but he was ever hopeful and confident that "next" time, the tables would be turned. Sebastian enjoyed the challenge and the company. And he vowed that just maybe one day, he'll be nice and let him win. But that wouldn't be any time soon because not only did Sebastian like winning, he also liked the free beers.

"Please." Patton whispered in prayer after a pause.

N~N~N

Oblivious to how much time had passed, Sebastian expected to see Patton at his bedside when he next woke. Instead, he found Pride staring at him with a bemused grin. He couldn't tell how long Pride had been sitting there, but judging from the waning light from the window, it was night. Sebastian thought it funny that Pride should be here instead of at The Trutone manning the kitchen. On a busy evening like this, his famous Cajun jambalaya should be high in demand. Sebastian was in pain again, but he dared not show it in front of Pride. Pride was strong and fearless. Sebastian had to be the same. But it was hard because it seemed like every muscle in his body was connected to the wound. And each time he moved anything, a spasm of pain exploded. Eventually, he found it better to stay still.

"Good to have you back." Pride greeted.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be - " Sebastian drawled.

"...at The Trutone." Pride finished his sentence. "Yes, I know. But I figured you could use some company. Besides, Buckley's got it covered." 

"Patton was just here." Sebastian swallowed. He sounded confused.

"Oh, that was last night. You've lost a whole day's time. Brody just left not too long ago and LaSalle was here earlier. Had us really worried there for a moment that you weren't going to make it. You had to be kept under sedation because of the pain." Pride explained. "But the doctor says you'll be fine now. You're very lucky. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yea, things are a bit fuzzy. But yea, I remember." Sebastian answered. His voice was soft and feeble.

"The next time you decide to do something spontaneous like that, gimme some warning, huh?" Pride joked. "You nearly knocked my teeth out with that tackle." 

"Sorry. I guess I didn’t know my own strength." Sebastian apologized sheepishly. He felt the need to shift position. But as soon as he did that, pain broke out and he whimpered.

"Take it easy or you'll tear those stitches."

"Never knew being shot could hurt so much. It's not like in the movies at all." Sebastian hissed through clenched teeth as the pain passed. 

"No, it's very real indeed." Pride said. "Well, don't worry, the scar will be a good conversation piece. You know, to impress the chicks." He teased. 

"Yea, just great. My badge of courage." Sebastian sighed dramatically. After sharing a short laugh, the room grew quiet. It wasn't an awkward sort of silence, but more like a letting the events of the last 48 hours finally sink in. Sebastian was aware of how close he came to being killed and part of him was surprised that he survived. Stranger things have happened, but this really made him believe that someone upstairs was really looking out for him. Perhaps his guardian angel had been working overtime. 

Near-death experiences were often speculated upon and talked tirelessly about. Perhaps it was the mystery that shrouded around the experience. Only a small percentage actually lived to tell the tale so it was only natural that people would be curious about it. Sebastian never imagined he'd turn into a statistic. He sort of cheated death and that made him special. He never imagined he would fall into that category. He's only ever heard of these cases on TV or read about them in some article. He was convinced that it wasn't as glamorous as people set it out to be. His life did not flash before his eyes, nor were there any bright lights at the end of a dark tunnel. There were no angels or other beings telling him it "wasn't his time yet" and ordering him back to the land of the living. There were no out-of-body experiences of watching himself die. He didn't experience anything like that at all. He only remembered enduring a massive amount of pain, followed by darkness, and the next thing he knew, he woke up in the hospital. If there were any unexplainable phenomena, he didn't remember it. However, he was aware that he had done something extraordinary - something that the everyday run-of-the-mill, average Sebastian Lund wouldn't do. He came out of this a hero because he saved someone's life in the most sacrificial way. And as if that wasn't enough, the person he saved happened to be Supervisory Special Agent Dwayne Pride. It was a big deal, yet he didn't feel any different. Hero or not, he was the same old Sebastian. To be honest, Sebastian wasn't concerned with gaining recognition for his heroic deed. He only done the right thing, a rule he always lived by, and that was enough. His attention turned to his bandaged hand. Although he could wiggle his fingers, the bandages were still wound securely around his palm and wrist. It didn't hurt as much and he was getting used to the pinch and itch.

"What about the microchip?" Sebastian suddenly remembered. His sudden excitement caused a short pitched bleep and spike on the heart monitor.

"Patton processed it. The chip contained encrypted secret bank account numbers, cyphered funds, and private financial records of high profiled officials. Anyone with that kind of info could easily use it to blackmail some pretty powerful people, senators, congressmen, Supreme Court judges, you name it. As it turns out, Petty Officer Laveau had an agenda of his own. He was planning on selling the information to the highest bidder and skipping the country. We found a packed suitcase and a one way ticket to the Cayman Islands in his apartment. He implanted the chip in his arm hoping it would be a safe place for it in the meantime." Pride explained. "Laveau met his demise at The Easy Lounge because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. There were drugs, booze, and all sorts of trouble there. Laveau got drunk and blabbed his million dollar plan to the two thugs - Jason Miller and Stan Alder, which we had the pleasure of meeting in your lab. They killed Laveau and made it look like an overdose. But before they could extract the chip, they were interrupted. They had to leave and return to the body later. By then, the place was swarming with cops. They had to follow the body and lay low until a better opportunity came. As coincidence would have it, Jason Miller had ties to Senator Josiah Jones. So, we can only assume that there was something really incriminating on that chip that would taint the Senator’s good name. It was desperate measures and they resorted to violence."

Sebastian drew back a little when a name was put to the face of the bearded man who shot him. It was like as if he didn't deserve a name, especially for what he done to him. Jason Miller would be the name and face to remember for a long time. In fact, it was hard not to keep from reliving that moment over and over each time he closed his eyes. Sebastian didn't want anyone to think he'd gone mental, so he thought it best not to mention it. 

"So, what came of the trace we found on the vic's shoe?" Sebastian asked.

"It was unrelated. The trace was there because Petty Officer Laveau did a lot of hiking in The Kisatchie National Forest." Pride answered.

"So, it's over." Sebastian's comment came across sounding like a cross between a comment and a question. 

"Yes, pretty much. We're just tying up some odds and ends. But there isn't anything for you to worry about. You need to just concentrate on healing and getting well." Pride reassured.

"Yea." Sebastian muttered, but didn't sound too enthusiastic. He thought of something and it looked like he wanted to say something, but was maybe afraid to bring it up.

"What?" Pride questioned. "You have something to say, so say it."

"I - I was..." Sebastian hesitated for a second then continued. "I was just thinking of the lab. It's ruined, huh?" His voice quivered.

"I won't lie to you. It's pretty bad in there."

"Oh." Sebastian turned his gaze to the folds in his blanket. He couldn't bring himself to looking at Pride.

"Maybe it needed to happen - the assault on the lab, I mean." Pride said with a small smile developing on his lips. Sebastian looked up and his big grey eyes were glossy, holding back tears. "You can't rebuild something if there's no good reason for it. The department has granted a complete renovation of the lab." Pride revealed.

"But h-how? They barely had the funds for a new mass spectrometer. How can they afford a new lab?" Sebastian gasped in amazement.

"Under the circumstances and after twisting a few arms, they agreed." Pride kept it short. He decided to spare Sebastian the long and boring details. "We'll have state-of-the-art equipment and updated technology – everything you’ll ever need right at your fingertips. You’re going to like this new and improved lab. Just when I didn’t think you could be more efficient, this is going to make you seem like Superman. Meanwhile, the lab needs a lot of cleaning and we've all been pitching in to sweep and mop up the debris. Fixing it back up is the least we could do - is the least I could do. Even Danny and CJ have volunteered to help out on the weekends."

"Wow, I don't know what to say..." Touched, Sebastian's voice trailed off.

"You know, I've been trying to understand what on earth possessed you to do what you did back there. At first, I thought you were just being foolish and not thinking rationally. But then I get it. It's the lab. That lab was your lifeline - the one place that made you feel safe. You were in your element and you were in control. And when those guys came in and threatened to take that away from you, your first instinct was to fight back in any way you could. You weren't going to let them have the satisfaction of getting what they want - even if it meant risking your life."

"You have me all figured out, haven't you?" Sebastian said. He had to admit that Pride's analytical skills were rather impressive.

"Am I off by much?" Pride insisted.

"No, it's accurate – more or less." Sebastian admitted. There was no sense in hiding it now that it wasn't such a big secret anymore. "The lab was the last straw. I just couldn't let them take you too."

"I gathered that." Pride beamed. "I'm grateful that the lab was all they ended up taking away. We both came out of it alive and the microchip has been secured. Look Sebastian, I know how much that lab meant to you. Actually, we all do. It’s pretty obvious. But the lab can be replaced. We can't replace you. I want to say what you did was most irresponsible and reckless, but if you had chosen to do nothing, I would’ve been killed. You did it to save me.” His voice faltered. “This is my fault. I was supposed to have the situation under control. None of this should’ve happened. I take it onto myself that you have to go through this. I’d do anything to trade places with you or at least help you bear some of the pain.”

"It's not your fault. The whole situation may have freaked me out but at that moment, I knew exactly what I was doing. My mind had never been so clear." Sebastian said surely. "I have no regrets and I’d do it again, if I had to."

"You're treating this like it's no big deal. Do you realize what you did? You took a bullet that had my name on it. You almost died."

"I know. Sometimes, I even surprise myself.” Sebastian quipped. "Dodging bullets is ok. Just don't expect me to go skydiving anytime soon. Scares the shit out of me.”

"After all this, I'm glad you still have your sense of humor." Pride laughed. "But with all the joking aside, you did a brave and honorable thing."

"All in a day's work." Sebastian offered a tired grin.

"What I’m trying to say is - thank you. I am forever in your debt." Pride said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Naw, you don't owe me anything. As you may recall, you also saved my life back there, so I say we're even." 

“You are an important part of our family and not expendable. I hope you know that."

Family. Sebastian looked at Pride with a semi-shocked expression. Although they were clear when it came to emotions, those were words he did not expect to hear Pride actually say. In fact none of these words were ever said out loud. But deep in everyone's gut, they all knew where they stood. Perhaps Sebastian needed to hear it sometimes, just to be reminded that it was true.

"And we're all gonna help you get back on your feet. Gunshot wounds aren't exactly the easiest things to recover from, but you'll do fine - especially when I fill you up with a delicious helping or two of my Shrimp Étouffée. It's a secret family recipe passed down from my great-aunt Sophie." 

"That sounds awesome right about now. I'm kinda starved." Sebastian said in mid-yawn. Even though he had been knocked out for a day, he was still extremely tired.

"That's good. Hunger is the first sign of progress." Pride stated. Although Sebastian tried to cover up his pain and discomfort, nothing really escaped Pride's eye. Sebastian appeared in such a sickly state that it was impossible to not notice. The surgery had taken a lot out of him and he needed time to build back his strength.

"Yea, it could also be considering the last thing I ate was a jelly donut and that was nearly two days ago. Right now, I see I’m hooked up to a delicious saline-based diet." Sebastian said with an unamused tone, referring to the IV drip attached to his arm.

"You'll get something solid as soon as you're able." Pride laughed. “There will be plenty of time for that at the welcome-back party, which by the way, is already in the works, so we're counting on you for a quick recovery." 

Sebastian felt warm and fuzzy. It may have been due to the combination of strong painkillers and the slight fever that was brewing in his body. But majority of the emotion came from being deeply touched. No one had ever thrown him a party before. Of course, there had been small birthday dinners and such, but nothing big that was done especially in his honor and where everyone was invited. It was flattering but at the same time, scary because he was so used to being a behind-the-scenes sort of guy, that propelling him into the spotlight was a little more than intimidating. 

Being able to belong somewhere was the one thing Sebastian always wanted. He often found a way to adapt to his surroundings – perhaps it was his survival skills kicking in, but he never felt like he truly “fit” anywhere, until now. There were plenty of times when tensions sparked but at the end of the day, they had each other’s backs. Sebastian wasn’t receptive to the comradery at first. He put up a barrier and never got too close for fear of being hurt, just like all those other times in his past. His defenses were impenetrable but Pride was able to convince Sebastian otherwise. 

It was evident that Sebastian was considered a worthy part of the team. He may not be as admirable as Pride, nor as patient as Dr. Wade, nor as intuitive as Brody, nor as athletic as LaSalle, nor as relentless as Patton, and he might even be a little rough around the edges, but these people accepted him. To them, he was reliable Sebastian and that made him who he was. There was no need for him to be walking around like a lost soul any longer because he was surrounded by good people who genuinely cared about him unconditionally. It took him a while to realize it, but this was his family. He belonged and he was happy.

The End


End file.
